Tirs croisés
by Eleaa
Summary: [Jax et Tara] Était-elle vraiment morte ?
1. Chapter 1

**J'arrive bien après la bataille en ce qui concerne la série _Sons of Anarchy_, car je ne la découvre que maintenant. Et quel dommage, de ne pas l'avoir vue avant !**

**En tout cas, j'aime Jax Teller, et surtout, j'aime le couple qu'il forme avec Tara. Donc autant vous dire que mon coeur a été brisé quand le réalisateur a décidé de l'éliminer...**

**Ceci s'apparente au premier chapitre d'une possible histoire dans lequel j'ai repris la scène finale du dernier épisode de la saison 6.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jax ouvrit la porte de la maison, le visage fermé, pensant à tout ce qui les attendait, sa famille, le club et lui.

« Babe ? » appela-t-il.

Il enleva sa veste et regarda en direction de leur chambre, mais ne vit pas Tara. Il déposa son vêtement sur la patère de l'entrée et s'avança vers la cuisine.

Il aperçut du sang, puis deux jambes au sol. Il sortit son pistolet de l'arrière de son pantalon, s'attendant au pire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, son cœur se brisa. L'air lui manqua.

Il vit le corps de sa femme par terre, inanimé. Il n'osait y croire. Il dut prendre appui sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour être bien certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. La tête de Tara était entourée de sang, et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne respirait pas. Elle. ne. respirait. pas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Une puissante vague de sentiments destructeurs qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant déferla en lui. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, qu'on l'avait réduit en miettes et remis à sa place. Sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Tous les malheurs qu'il avait vécus, toutes les peines qu'il avait endurées jusqu'ici n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis.

Le corps de la femme qu'il aimait depuis ses seize ans se trouvait devant lui, sans vie. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'elle était… Non, même simplement penser les mots rendrait tout cela réel. Et cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était impossible.

L'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main lui échappa, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et recula d'un pas, contemplant sans jamais y croire, sa femme au sol, inerte. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne respirait toujours pas.

Elle gisait au milieu de vaisselle cassée et ensanglantée. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ? Jax ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sanglotait, les larmes continuant de couler sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Tara. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il se demandait même comment il faisait encore pour respirer tant la peine qu'il ressentait était vive.

Il prit le corps de Tara entre ses bras. Il pleurait toujours, en discontinu. Ses joues étaient imbibées de larmes. Il se redressa, avec toujours le corps de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, contre lui. La main tremblante, il caressa sa joue. Elle était froide. Si froide. La tristesse qui l'envahit avait atteint un paroxysme tel qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir vivre à nouveau.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il se repassa une main dans les cheveux afin de se redonner un peu de contenance. Un peu de courage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée.

_Tara ? Plus en vie ?_

Il ne détachait pas son regard embrumé de son visage, son si beau visage. Et ses yeux, fermés à jamais.

Ne reverrait-il jamais plus l'émeraude de son regard ? N'entendrait-il plus jamais le son de sa voix ? Et son rire ? Ce rire qui le réconfortait tant.

Comment ferait-il pour continuer à exister sans elle ?

Avec un désespoir presque indescriptible, il fit ce qui lui sembla alors le plus juste à ce moment-là : il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en se retenant de hurler. Hurler de douleur.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il avait presque cru qu'elle répondrait à son baiser. Mais rien. Ses lèvres étaient restées glacées et immobiles. Il continua de sangloter et l'observait avec intensité, attendant qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle ouvre ses yeux. Mais il ne se passait rien. Rien du tout. Pourquoi restait-elle étendue là ainsi ?

Elle était tout pour lui. Tout. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience, mais lui, le savait. Il n'en avait jamais douté.

Il crut entendre des pas, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Jackson Teller n'avait jamais cru en Dieu ou en une puissance supérieure. Il n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide à une entité inexistante, mais assis au sol, avec le corps de Tara sanguinolent dans ses bras, il ne trouva que cette solution : prier. Demander de l'aide. À n'importe qui.

_Sauvez-la. Je vous en supplie. Sauvez-la. Elle ne peut pas m'être arrachée comme cela. Elle ne peut pas être enlevée à ses enfants. Ils ont besoin d'eux. J'ai besoin d'elle. S'il vous plaît. Sauvez-la. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Je ne peux pas continuer sans elle. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît._

Il s'entendit murmurer : « Je suis désolé. »

Il accentua son étreinte, pleurant, tremblant. Refusant encore et toujours d'y croire.

Mort. Il était mort.

Mort à l'intérieur.

Il poussa un cri de douleur.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire.

À travers ses larmes, il crut voir une personne s'approcher de lui et de sa femme en courant. Il crut comprendre qu'on voulait lui enlever le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Il ne le serait jamais.

Il cria encore, il cria de toutes ses forces : « NON ! »

Peut-être qu'on lui répondit, peut-être pas. Il s'en fichait complètement. On ne pouvait pas lui prendre Tara. Personne ne le pouvait. Cette pensée le terrorisait et le terrifiait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Sa vision brouillée distingua alors une tenue blanche et il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Tout en reniflant, il redressa la tête et observa la jeune femme blonde qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il n'entendit que des bribes.

« … vous aider… pour elle… soins… immédiatement. »

Jax ne comprenait pas. Dans sa tête résonnait un bourdonnement assourdissant et des mots qu'il refusait de prononcer.

_Tara est morte. Tara est morte. Tara est morte. Tara est morte. _

_Elle est morte. _

_ELLE EST MORTE._

« J'ai un pouls », fut l'unique chose qu'il perçut avant de perdre conscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is !  
Le 2ème chapitre de ma petite histoire sur Jax et Tara !**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours et je me suis rendue compte que la majorité de mes lecteurs étaient anglais (Hello guys ! ;), ce qui est une première pour moi.**

**Unfortunately english is not my first language so I can not write an entire story in en****glish.  
Thanks for reading me anyway and let me know what you think of this new chapter.**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Jax se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons de la lune filtraient faiblement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, passa une main dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration. Il était dans son lit, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il ne savait pas qui l'y avait mis.

Il tendit le bras vers sa gauche afin de toucher le corps de Tara, mais quand il sentit une place froide et vide à côté de lui, un frisson d'angoisse parcourut tout son corps.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Il se redressa subitement et s'assit dans son lit en prenant de longues inspirations afin de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Il y parvint à peine.

Il se leva rapidement, enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Il vit sa mère, endormie sur le canapé de leur salon. Il lança un regard vers la cuisine et fut surpris de voir que tout était nettoyé : comme si le corps sanglant et inanimé de Tara ne s'était jamais trouvé là. Ses poils se hérissèrent à cette horrible pensée.

Il se saisit de sa veste, ne fit pas de bruit et quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être loin de Tara. Il devait la retrouver, le plus vite possible. Il s'installa sur sa moto, enfila son casque et démarra en trombe.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'hôpital, sa gorge était toujours nouée. Les escapades à moto avaient pour habitude de lui vider la tête et de lui changer les idées, mais cela ne s'était pas produit cette fois-ci. Il craignait pour la vie de Tara, et rien ne pourrait lui enlever ce sentiment de mal-être tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda la chambre de sa femme. On lui indiqua que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées à cette heure-ci. Il remarqua alors l'horloge suspendue en salle d'attente qui indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il essaya de convaincre la secrétaire de lui dire où se trouvait Tara, expliquant que sa vie en dépendant.

« Elle est en chambre 23 », dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Margaret Murphy l'observer les bras croisés. Alors qu'il s'attendait à lire des reproches dans ses yeux, c'est de la pitié et de la tristesse qu'il y lut. Il comprit qu'il devait sans doute avoir l'air misérable. Il baissa les yeux au sol, honteux, ne sachant que dire à cette femme qu'il avait détestée, mais qui s'était en réalité montrée toujours présente pour Tara.

« Venez avec moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta : ils prirent l'ascenseur et se rendirent au troisième étage. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte de la chambre s'effectua dans un silence de mort. Lorsqu'il aperçut le numéro « 23 », son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il eut l'impression que l'air venait à lui manquer. Margaret dut le sentir car elle posa une main sur son épaule, compatissante.

« Monsieur Teller, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce, Tara… Tara est dans le coma. »

Jax vacilla. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter des milliers de poignards dans le corps. La douleur était telle qu'il dut prendre appui sur le mur derrière lui. Une vague de chaleur prit possession de chaque particule de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter.

« Nos chirurgiens ont fait ce qu'il fallait, l'opération s'est bien déroulée. Les dommages ne devraient pas être permanents. Tara est une femme forte, elle se réveillera, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute. »

La directrice de l'hôpital lui sourit faiblement. Jax se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait. Il s'en fichait même éperdument, mais il savait qu'elle le tenait responsable de ce qui était arrivée à la jeune femme.

Et elle avait bien raison.

Tout le malheur qui était arrivé à Tara était de sa faute.

À lui, et personne d'autre.

Il se rachèterait. Il ne savait pas encore pertinemment comment, mais il y parviendrait.

« Je… Je peux entrer ? » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte, lui laissant le passage libre.

Il n'attendit pas plus et entra à l'intérieur. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui alors qu'un funeste spectacle s'offrait à lui. Tara était livide et d'innombrables câbles la reliaient à des appareils qui faisaient un bip incessant.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, et ne put retenir ses larmes. Il les laissa couler en silence. Il se mordit la langue. Il se détestait. Il se détestait de lui avoir infligé tout cela. Il sentit le sang emplir sa bouche, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il toucha sa main – froide – du bout des doigts et lâcha une plainte.

Il s'approcha davantage et caressa sa joue. Elle était si douce. Il ne retint pas davantage ses sanglots et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, prit la main de Tara entre les siennes et posa sa tête dessus. Son corps était pris de spasmes violents qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas maîtriser. Il devait pleurer. Pleurer afin d'évacuer toute cette indescriptible peine.

« Pardonne-moi » articula-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Il imagina qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et fourrageait sa main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

« Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… » répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Il continuait de serrer ses doigts dans les siens et les couvrait de baisers. Mais Tara ne bougeait toujours pas.

Qu'allait-il faire si elle ne se réveillait pas ?

Qu'allait-il faire sans **_elle _**_?_

Il ne pouvait croire que la femme de sa vie pouvait lui être arrachée ainsi.

Aussi brutalement.

Et par qui d'ailleurs ?

Qui aurait bien pu vouloir du mal à Tara ?

Qui aurait été assez stupide pour s'en prendre à la femme du président des Sons of Anarchy ?

Peu importe qui il était, il souffrirait. Et Jax y prendrait un plaisir fou.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche en essayant de chasser cette sombre pensée. Il savait que Tara n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la venge.

La vengeance était inutile.

Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle se réveille.

Mais… Le ferait-elle ?

Et quand ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le troisième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Read and enjoy !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Gemma Teller vivait dans la crainte. La crainte que sa belle-fille ne se réveille et avoue toute la vérité à son fils. Elle ne donnait alors pas cher de sa peau lorsque cela se produirait. Jax la tuerait, elle n'en avait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Elle se réveillait la nuit en sursaut, haletante. Ce qu'elle avait commis été impardonnable, et elle le savait. Mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes ; lorsqu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle pensait que Tara les avait trahis.

Elle s'était trompée. Grandement trompée.

Peut-être avait-elle perpétré là, la pire erreur de sa vie.

Elle se rendait chaque jour à l'hôpital. Non pas pour voir comment Tara allait, mais pour être certaine qu'elle était encore endormie. Il était difficile pour elle de rester seule avec la jeune femme. Et pour cause, Jax ne quittait jamais son chevet. À part pour aller fumer dehors ; et dans ce cas, Chibs attendait qu'il revienne, et son fils adoré reprenait alors sa place dans son fauteuil près de Tara.

Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, de voir ses enfants ou bien même d'aller au club. Il avait refusé catégoriquement et elle avait compris que le débat était clos. Il avait désigné l'Écossais comme président du club en attendant un changement du côté de Tara. Personne ne s'était opposé à sa décision, comprenant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait même laissé Diosa de côté, laissant Nero tout gérer, ce qu'il faisait d'une main de maître.

Gemma savait qu'elle n'avait aucune influence sur Jax lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Mais elle s'était dit que peut-être une autre femme qu'elle pourrait en avoir une.

Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver à l'hôpital, trop maquillée et vêtue d'un tailleur noir sexy, perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles, un soupir s'échappa malgré elle de ses lèvres. Gemma n'aimait pas cette blonde, elle la trouvait vulgaire (pire qu'elle ; oui, c'était possible) ; mais aux grandes causes, les grands moyens.

« Gemma, dit-elle doucement lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

\- Colette, répondit Gemma en hochant la tête. Il est ici. »

Gemma désigna la porte de la chambre numéro 23. Colette lui sourit et s'avança vers la chambre sans demander son reste. Elle frappa et ouvrit doucement la porte. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt de son visage lorsqu'elle lut la fureur dans les yeux de Jax.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il la poussait hors de la pièce sans ménagement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, je voulais savoir comment tu…

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Colette, la coupa Jax. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds ici.

\- Je pensais que…

\- Non, tu ne pensais pas. Tu dois être folle ou idiote pour avoir osé penser que j'avais envie de te voir.

\- Tu as besoin d'affection Jax. Je peux t'en donner. Tout de suite si tu veux.

\- Je ne veux rien de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais les fois passées… susurra Colette d'un ton langoureux en approchant sa main du visage de Jax. »

Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue et le serra fortement. Il planta ses yeux océan et déterminés dans les siens et approcha son visage du sien.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous a été la pire erreur de ma vie. La pire de toutes, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec Diosa ou avec toi. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois que nos chemins se croisaient. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Colette hocha la tête nerveusement alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de la poigne ferme de Jax qui resserra ses doigts encore plus fermement.

« Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oui. »

Il la lâcha et la regarda avec dégoût.

« Dégage maintenant ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents ».

Jax entra dans la chambre de Tara sans se retourner. Colette sursauta en entendant la porte claquer violemment.

Elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Gemma qui la toisait du regard.

« À quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

\- À mieux que ça… répondit la mère de Jax, dédaigneuse.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Non, visiblement. »

Colette prit une grande inspiration et quitta les lieux d'un pas précipité, jurant entre ses dents qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Gemma, quant à elle, se laissa tomber sur une chaise, désespérée. Elle avait pensé que Colette aurait pu atteindre son fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle s'était misérablement trompée.

Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle faire lorsque Tara se réveillerait et qu'elle avouerait à Jax ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose… S'enfuir. S'enfuir et laisser tout le monde derrière elle. En serait-elle capable ? Elle n'en était même pas sûre. Mais affronter le regard de son fils, lorsqu'il saurait la vérité, lui était encore plus insupportable. Tout comme l'idée de mourir de sa main. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Sa décision était donc prise.

Elle partirait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Abandonner sa vie ici, Nero, ses petits-enfants, les Sons et Jax allait lui crever le cœur. Mais au moins, son cœur continuerait de battre. Elle serait encore en vie.

Elle se releva et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de Tara. Par le petit hublot, elle regarda à l'intérieur et vit Jax adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Il était pâle, et il avait maigri. Elle frappa doucement, elle voulait le voir, une dernière fois. Le serrer contre elle, une dernière fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il sortit de la pièce et laissa la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Il questionna sa mère du regard, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Je vais rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

\- D'accord, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Gemma brise la distance entre eux et prennent son fils contre elle.

« Elle se réveillera, susurra-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ta femme est forte, tout comme toi. »

Elle sentit qu'il haussait les épaules. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ces derniers moments de proximité avec celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle sentit son odeur une dernière fois et déposa un ultime baiser sur sa joue.

Alors qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, ils entendirent tous les deux une voix faible appeler : « Jax ? ».


End file.
